Threesome it up!
by goldenguy8907
Summary: Gunther is lonely and Deuce feels bad about that, sooooo he and Ty decide to help him out. Yaoi don't like don't read. rated M!


Me: I'm doing this as a favor and for one of my reviewers. It has no relation to my other story "Love it up!" It's a oneshot, I personally do not like Deuce or Ty with anyone but each other! Turn away if you don't like yaoi or you know... sex. Starting now! this story was written by me and MaddieRawr354. so don't give me all the credit!

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!

Gunther walked around the streets of Chicago sadly. Getting a girlfriend was hard and seeing all the happy couples holding hands and kissing made him feel even worse. He had no one to talk to except for Tinka who was out on a date herself. Gunther sighed in exasperation.  
>"I'm never going to get a girl…" He said sadly when he saw Deuce. Gunther sighed again. He always thought Deuce was cute but it was too late, deuce was dating Ty now.<br>"Gunther, why the long face?" Deuce asked.  
>"Nothing, I was just thinking." Gunther admitted while walking away, at least he wasn't fully lying. Deuce suddenly felt bad for Gunther. The guy had no one but his sister and when she's gone he's all alone. Deuce knew he had a crush on him but he was in love with Ty. Like a light bulb had went off in his head, deuce got an idea. He smiled and ran off to find his boyfriend.<p>

( Ty's house )

"You want to have a threesome with Gunther?" Ty asked shocked.  
>"Yeah, I feel bad you know. He's so lonely!" Deuce remarked.<br>"Well why can't we just hang out with him?" Ty inquired, not liking the idea too well.  
>"Because he has a crush on me and I don't want to give him the wrong idea, you and I both know we can't go two seconds without making-out."<br>"True", Ty affirmed smirking.  
>"Come on, please?" Deuce asked pleadingly.<br>"Fine but I don't want him touching you too much!" Ty emphasized.  
>"Yaay~ Thank you!" Deuce exclaimed, kissing Ty on the cheek. He grabbed Tys' hand, and went to go find Gunther.<p>

( Gunthers' house )

Gunther sat down on his bed and frowned when suddenly the doorbell rang. Gunther got up thinking it was one of Tinka's new friends and opened the door. He was surprised to see the boy of his dreams and that boys' boyfriend at his door, Deuce with Ty behind him barged into the house.  
>"We're here to have sex with you!" deuce announced loudly. Gunther's jaw dropped. He was actually going to get to have sex with deuce!<br>"Don't just stand there. Get undressed." Ty insinuated quietly while taking off his shirt still mad he had to share his Deuce. "Huh but- ", Gunther was cut off.  
>"I felt bad about you being all alone so I asked Ty if we could have a threesome." Deuce explained while talking off his pants.<br>"Yeah, so shut up and start undressing." Ty mandated, staring at deuce's legs. Gunther quickly got out of his clothes and smiled. He was finally going to lose his virginity! Ty pulled down his pants and looked at Gunther.  
>"Start sucking", he demanded. Gunther quickly got on his knees and took Ty's manhood in his hand. He stared at it and turned to deuce, the one he really wanted to suck off.<p>

He took a deep breath and licked the tip. Ty moaned as he started to harden. Though Deuce was his main goal. Gunther liked the way Ty moaned with ever motion he made with his tongue. The older boy put his hand on top of the blonde's head gripping lightly at his hair as Gunther bobbed up and down. "Ahh~ Oh, so good."

Getting horny himself, Deuce, while watching Gunther pleasure Ty orally, started to palm himself through his boxers. He bit his lip and watched...  
>Gunther was really having fun with this. He may be a virgin but you don't get to watch **'s without learning a trick or two. The little gift of having no gag reflex really was a plus. Ty's member was hot in his mouth, he licked the slit teasingly, and Tys' grip tightened. As he let his tongue travel the underside vein on Ty's cock he was sure to have the boy incoherint in no time. "Mmm~ Keep going. So good. Ahh~" Slowly Ty's member disappeared as Gunther took him in until he was deep throating him.<br>The older boy's hips started to thrust forward and he couldn't help but praise Gunther. His body felt all hot and he started sweating. He's really good at this, Ty thought. It was evident that he was near his peak because his member throbbed rapidly in Gunthers, growing in pleasure.  
>"Fuck! Gunther~" He cried out the boy's name as the heat built up in his lower stomach. A blinding white light crossed his vision and he spilt his seed into the blond boy' mouth. He panted, legs going weak after his release, he sat on Gunther's bed.<br>Gunther smirked, swallowing every last drop of Ty's cum. It was bitter but... he could deal with it. The look on Ty's face as he finished was incredibly erotic, and he was hard. His member was already peeking out from his boxers, leaking.  
>"Ngh~", a small moan came from Gunther's right. He turned to look, his jaw dropped, and his member twitched. Sitting on a one of his comfortable star bedazzled beanie chairs was very sexy looking Deuce. His cheeks were flushed with heat, and his clothes were off completely, giving Gunther a good view of what he was doing. Deuce's hand was slowly pumping his erect dick while his other hand occupied his backside, fingering himself. He was all worked up and Gunther couldn't help but stare, the Cuban boy seemed to take notice.<br>"A...re you g-gonna help me... or what?" Deuce panted out before letting out pitiful whimper when he found his prostate.  
>Gunther's heart beat faster in exhilaration, and he got from his kneeling position on the floor, and walked to Deuce. Ty was still recovering from that fantastic blowjob, lying on the bed; he felt a sudden jealousy, but kept quiet for his boyfriend's sake. He had noticed Gunther's rather melancholy mood lately and decided that it was best.<br>"You've done this before?" Deuce asked and Gunther's cheeks heated up with a blush.  
>"N-no. I'm a virgin."<br>"Well it's a good thing I'm not then. I'll walk you through it", Deuce grabbed taller boys hand and pulled him closer for a searing hot kiss. Gunther was a little sad that he wasn't the boys first but he couldn't deny that this was the best day of his life. He started to pant and his erection was beginning to hurt, he needed to release, or he'd be done before they even started. "I'm ready", Deuce whispered in his ears sensually. "I've already prepared so you can enter."  
>Gunther gulped and put a shaky hand on his cock, pumping a little to get it slick. At a slow pace so that Deuce could get ready for it, he pushed in. "Mmm~", the Cuban moaned lowly to give Gunther encouragement to continue.<br>The blond boy began rocking his hips, "Ugh~" He groaned, pulling out his member half way then thrusting back in trying to find Deuce's "spot".  
>After a minute or two Deuce finally screamed out, "Ah! T-there! Again... please!"<br>Gunther realized he had hit the smaller boy's prostate, as Deuce's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he arched his back. So, the blond thrust his hips at a slow pace, building up speed and a rhythm. It felt so good, heat pulled at his stomach, such an amazing sensation. As Gunther watched Deuce in their moment of intimacy, it became too much and with one last rut, he came, crying out the Cuban's name in the process. Deuce jerked himself until he was brought over the edge also. As Deuce muscle clamped around the blonds cock, further milking his manhood, he screamed out his name, "Gunther!"  
>With his energy gone the Cuban let his head fall back, and he lay, unmoving. "That was... amazing."<br>"You thought so too?" Gunther asked with a small smile.

"Yeah..."

"Hey! Don't I get a turn too?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow. Gunther jumped, forgetting he was there.  
>"No... I'm too tired", Deuce answered. Ty pouted, this is so unfair... "Maybe Gunther would let you do him..." Ty looked at the boy whose eyes were now considerably wide.<br>"Okay! I mean... if he wants too?" Ty questioned. Surprising himself, the blond nodded. He did owe Ty after all; he just slept with his boyfriend, and... The older boy wasn't bad looking either.  
>"D-doesn't it hurt t-though?" He stuttered, nerves getting the best of him.<br>"I'll be gentle, plus I got lube." The older boy answered. Gunther's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, what's lube? Ty pulled something out of his pants pocket that were near the bed, and placed it, label forward, on Gunther's mini dresser. "Lubricant"  
>Gunther blushed, afraid he said that out loud. "How did you-"<br>"Your look of puzzlement said it all."  
>"Oh..." Was his one worded reply.<br>"Come on", Ty motioned for him, patting the bed lightly. On shaky legs Gunther stood, walking over to Ty, and sitting down on his sparkly yellow sheets. His palms were sweaty and his heart was going so fast he thought it might break through his chest. Of course he had just lost his virginity but... he was the one getting penetrated this time...  
>"S-so... w-where do we sta-" Gunther was cut off by soft lips against his own. Ty was kissing him sweetly, so he returned the favor, trying to calm his nerves. They slowly went back until Ty was lying on top of him, effectively deeping the kiss.<br>The older boy rubbed Gunther's torso. When he got to a nipple he rolled it between his fingers, getting it hard.  
>"Ah~" The blond moaned. Seething hot kisses were placed on his neck and chest. Taking the lubricant from the bed side table he dampened his fingers. He gave Gunther a look and the boy nodded. He let one digit circle Gunther's entrance before pushing it in, the blond winced and he tightened around Ty's finger.<br>"Relax" Ty coaxed.  
>The feeling was alien to Gunther, but when he loosened, and Ty put another finger in, it was just plain pain. His hips shook because of how tense he was. "Ow."<br>Ty rubbed his sides comfortingly, and stopped his fingers so the other could get use to the feeling. "It'll get better. I promise."  
>After a few minutes Ty began to move his fingers. It still hurt a bit but Gunther could handle it. After twisting and turning his digits, Ty found that little bundle of nerves that had Gunther seeing white.<br>"Ahhh~" The blond threw his head back in absolute bliss. Repeatedly Ty hit that spot, he got closer to the boys entrance, but at the same time, he jerked his head to tell Deuce to come over.  
>The boy did as told and sat on the bed. Gunther didn't even acknowledge the another's presence because of the complete satisfaction served to him at the moment... or at least he thought it was complete.<br>Deuce listened to Ty and placed his mouth over the blond member while Ty, in place of his fingers, slid his cock into Gunther's opening, hitting the blondes' mark on his first try. "So tight", he hissed.  
>Overtaken by the pleasure of Deuce's mouth and the repeated jab to his prostate, Gunther blocked out the pain. In fact as time progressed, he started meeting Ty's thrust. It felt so good, it was unexplainable. Each moan Deuce let escape just vibrated around his dick, and the pleasure was so intense. He noticed that Deuce was playing with himself as Ty fucked him and it was like a dream come true.<br>"Ngh~ Ha-harder...Oh... plea.. Mmm~" Gunther managed to get out in between his pants' and moans.

Ty grinned, liking the blonde's "O" face, the begging was even better "Your wish... is my... command."  
>He picked up his pace. In. Out. In. Out. "Ugh, yes. Oh~" Ty groaned.<br>Gunther was the first to cum, screaming out Ty's name; Deuce caught every drop, sucking him dry. Increasing his own speed, the Cuban quickly came after. His seed covering Gunther's side, and splashing on the blanket.  
>The feeling of Gunther ring squeezing around his cock almost made him lose it, and after three more thrust he came inside of the blond. While he screamed, reaching his peek, Gunther groaned at the feeling of being full. Ty pulled out and slumped down on Gunther right, while Deuce lay on the boys left.<br>"That... was fucking amazing..." they all said at once.

me: the credit for this story should mostly go to MaddieRawr354. she wrote the best lemon ever and corrected all my mistakes. this would have never happened without her help!


End file.
